


I Taste Like Magic (waves that swallow thick and deep) [Part 2]

by g_odalisque13



Series: Dracula La: Key/Krystal [2]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexuality, Blood, Blood Drinking, Casual Sex, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_odalisque13/pseuds/g_odalisque13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Krystal's most memorable meals sauntered into her life one night in 1982. [Part 2]</p><p>Part of the same universe as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5972170">Dress Me Up and Watch Me Die</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Taste Like Magic (waves that swallow thick and deep) [Part 2]

Letting her jacket fall from her shoulders, Krystal took a step toward Key, eyes catching his and seeing herself reflected in them, bathed in neon light.

Their lips met, and Krystal could tell immediately that Key knew what he was doing. After being alive for hundreds of years and kissing even more people, Krystal could easily recognize when someone was skilled. Key was. 

Krystal walked him backwards to the wall, pressing him against it and enjoying the slide and press of lips as he held her hips to his.

Given that Key was already going outside of his comfort zone for her, she wasn’t particularly concerned about what his reaction would be to being bitten. Though there was always the chance that he would react negatively, Krystal’s ability to read people had only grown stronger over the course of her existence. She was rarely wrong.

Pulling away from the kiss with some reluctance, Krystal took her time in dragging her lips over his chin, jaw, and finally throat until she reached the place where she would bite down- skin smooth and pulse thumping against her lips.

“This shouldn’t hurt,” she murmured, letting her pointed incisors protract and sink into the unmarred flesh of Key’s neck. 

Key gasped, fingers tightening on her hips as he stayed still as though on instinct and let her feed. 

Swallowing the rich, metallic tasting liquid and feeling it pulse against her tongue, Krystal pressed forward even more- keeping Key’s body pinned between her and the wall as she drank her fill.

When it was time, she retracted her teeth and licked over the puncture wounds, lapping at the newly healed flesh to make sure she wasn’t leaving a mess behind.

“I know it’s been a while,” Key croaked, somewhat breathless, “but that doesn’t happen with all women, does it?”

Krystal chuckled, pulling back from the skin of Key’s throat to look into his eyes- still dark with want and almost seeming to glow from the ambient light in the room.

“No, in my experience, girls don’t tend to feed from people before sex,” she told him, lips quirked in amusement. 

Key laughed quietly, eyes raking over her features curiously as though there was something that might give away what she was. 

“You’re a vampire?” he said, not appearing afraid.

Krystal simply raised her eyebrows as if to say _what do you think_ before she kissed him again, smiling against his mouth when Key just pulled her tighter against his front. 

Groaning when the kiss turned filthy, though no less controlled on either of their parts as they were both eager to show their prowess, Krystal fisted her hands in the front of Key’s shirt.

“Bed?” she asked, beginning to walk them both backwards and further into the apartment. 

Key steered her, lips seeking hers again as they carefully maneuvered around furniture and through the doorway that led to Key’s bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two. I will be posting the rest of this throughout the check-in's.
> 
> Title taken from Panic! At the Disco's _Victorious_.


End file.
